Conqueror
by WolfDreams14
Summary: After having been asleep for a 1000 years, Esme has been rebirthed into a world ahead of her time. She will have to rely on her family to help her, especially when a dark force sets their eyes on the last Faerie. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

"Pyter?" She mumbled, turning over to look at her older brother.

His hair was tousled from sleep, eyes puffy and droopy as he turned over to face his sister. "Yeah?" He questioned, taking in her soft, childlike features.

"I love you," she whispered. "Father may not say it, but he loves you, too. And if mother was here, she'd love you. So does Jakob and Helena."

Pyter smiled softly at his twin, taking a hold of her hand to brush a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"I miss you, so much," he shuddered, biting back sobs as he looked into her green eyes. "Please, wake up."

Esme flinched at his words. "I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here with you."

His features hardened as he glared dangerously at Esme. "Wake up, Esme. You can't stay!" He growled, shaking her by her shoulders.

She cried out as his hands gripped her shoulders tightly, no doubt leaving bruises on her soft flesh. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, my heart racing as my breaths came raggedly, grasping at my sides. Sweat poured profusely from my forehead, my clothes stuck to my body.

I'm awake?

Looking over to my side I spotted a glass of water. Throat dry, I had no choice but to grab the glass and gulp it down, feeling my body rejuvenate as the sweet liquid slid down my throat and eased the desert which was my mouth.

A sound, a light humming, was loud in my ears, grating on my nerves before a faucet turned and water came trickling out, smashing against a surface like thunder.

"She's awake." Those two words surprised me. It wasn't what was said, or how it was said, but the person who said it.

Jumping up, I grasped the four posted bed and struggled towards the door, but my body felt unfamiliar. The world was bigger than I remembered. Looking down at my hands, I noticed how small and fragile they looked, the tan skin softer and more smooth.

Passing a mirror, I stopped and took in my body. Eyes wide with shock, I noticed how different I looked, or, rather, how much younger I was. My body looked as if I was 13 years old again, yet, when I was out asleep, I was 17.

My hair was still long and curly, the thick, dark tendrils falling down my back and stopped just above my hips. My legs and arms were short, fitting my now skinny and lanky body that was once filled and curvaceous like the grown woman I once was about 1000 years ago. My cheeks were plump, as if I never lost my baby fat.

"Esme?"

I turned to see a blonde woman, her eyes a bright sky blue as they raked over my small, childlike form. "Rebekah," I whispered, tears pricking at my eyes.

She smiled, relief flooding her features as she walked forward and knelt down, taking me in her slim arms and crushing me to her, her face buried in my neck. Rebekah sighed in content, although she grew rigid as she pulled away, looked perplexed.

"You look so young," she whispers, before leaning forward and sniffing at my neck, making me shift uncomfortably. "And you smell... good."

I stepped back, taking precaution. Images flashed inside my head, remembered what almost happened last time when she was so close.

It was when she and her brother were turned, and they came looking for me to turn me, to make what they were. They were bloody thirsty, crazed for what they wanted oh so badly.

"Don't worry, I've had a 1000 years to control my hunger," she assures, my once rapid heart slowed.

She smiled up at me from where she knelt, and for once, she looked somewhat happy. That was, until, Klaus and Kol walked in, followed by Elijah.

"Hello, little one. Long time, no see," Klaus smirked, eyeing me up and down. "Mother did a good job at bringing you back."

"You mean Esther?" I asked, feeling a slight tingle at the word. "Why do I look so young?"

Elijah took a step forward. "The spell Esther used brought you back."

"It's because I'm a Faerie," I mutter to no one in paticular, trying to process the new information.

"The spell she used could only do so much. It woke you from your sleep, but it turned back time, only affecting you in a way that you were... rebirthed," Elijah continued, only stopping so that I could process the information.

"So, basically I was dead?" I wondered, looking to Klaus for affirmation.

"The witch Ayanna made sure that you would one day wake. She told me she felt the need to protect you, like all other witches," Klaus said.

So Ayanna stopped my heart, but made sure that with enough power, I could be rebirthed. As far as I knew, I was the only Faerie alive. My family was killed a millennium ago, murdered by a group of bandits or something. At the time I was only a little girl at the age of 6, not ready to really go off alone, but wanted to explore the world and discover its secrets.

"You were weak after the ritual, and have been asleep for the past 2 weeks. I'm guessing that by the end of the month you will be back to your original self," Rebekah chimed in, forcing a smile.

I could only look at her as I tried to make sense of everything. My mind was going a mile a minute just trying to understand. Why would they want me awake in the first place? And why would Ayanna want me to live? I mean, yes, I was possibly the last Faerie ever to exist, and could pass on the gene, but even then, why?

My stomach growled as I clutched my belly, feeling my hips bones as they protruded from my skin.

"Did your stomach just growl?" Kol asked, looking at me like I just grew two heads.

With a blush, I nodded. "I'm not like you, guys. I need actual food."

Rebekah nodded, seeming to have an idea. "It's only 7 o'clock. The Grill will be open. I can take her to get something to eat. You 4 should have someone try and go shopping for human food."

"I'm a 1000 years old Bekah, does it look like I-" Klaus stopped mid sentence when Rebekah shot her brother a look.

"Come, let's see if I can't find you anything to wear," she said to me, her maternal nature causing her to be gentle and caring towards me.

She led me down a large hallway with beige walls that had several pieces of art hanging on each stretch of flat surface, giving the place a sophisticated aura. Stopping at a wooden set of double doors, she opened one and stepped in, holding open the door to allow me in.

Her room was somewhat clean, despite the few strewn clothes. At least her bed was made and around her vanity seemed intact. Walking to her closet, she pulled out 3 racks full of modern day clothes.

"I knew, that one day, you'd wake up and would feel confused about the world you lived in. So I made myself get you things that I thought you'd like when you awakened. I just didn't expect you to be so... young," she admitted, pulling out a few clothing pieces that she thought would fit me.

I was a tall child. At the age of 14 I was 5'7. I was slim but eventually grew into my body that had some of the village boys pining over me, although I was certain they liked Bekah. I held her in high respect, like a sister.

Satisfied with what she picked out, she helped me out of the torn gown and helped me into a pair of black leotards and a dark green dress that went down to my knees. Taking a waisted belt, she buckled the leather around my waist, cinching the material. The sleeves felt comfortable around my arms, but went to to my fingertips, but after rolling them up, they sat perfectly above my elbow. Slipping on a pair of black flats, I was finally presentable and was more than ready to see how the world was.

I raced down the steps, giggling to myself as I jumped into Elijah's waiting arms. It seems that my childish behavior came with my youthful visage despite my actual age and appearance.

"I missed you so much," I mumbled into his blazer, feeling safe and secure in his strong arms.

Finn and Elijah were always my favorite out of the Mikaelson family. They were kind and gentle, but Elijah was slightly more willing to use physical force to get what he wanted.

"You look beautiful, darling. A true 21st century girl despite being dead for a 1000 years."

I grit my teeth as I slid out of Elijah's embrace and turned to glare at the arrogant vampire. Kol was my best friend (besides Rebekah) when I was younger. We grew up complete opposites. He was more than willing to jump into the water, while I tested it to make sure it was just right before wading a little bit at a time. We were both interested in witchcraft. Before my mother was murdered, she taught me about plants and their properties and what they would do if used correctly.

He protected me against the village boys, saying that I was his. I still don't know what he means by that. To be honest, I never really bothered with men and their crude minds. I've never been attracted to anyone in a sexual manner. But I had an idea about what he might've meant - I was his best friend.

"Kol. It's good to see you so-"

"Don't bother with the pleasantries. I haven't eaten in quite a while and your blood smells delicious," he teased, a smirk playing on his lips. "Turns out I'll be joining you and Rebekah for dinner."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at him anyways before following Rebekah out of the door and towards a black contraption. Stopping short, I raked my eyes over the hunk of metal.

She was about to climb into the car when she noticed my hesitance. "It's called a car. It makes traveling easier," she prompted, holding open a door for me

Stepping forward, I peered into the hollowed out car, as she called it. There were blocky seats made out of fine leather and the flooring was a pristine grey. Climbing into the thing - with a little help from Rebekah - I took a seat, fumbling to help Rebekah strap a cord that wrapped around my waist and over my chest.

I felt stupid as Rebekah climbed into the front and turned a key into the side of a wheel. Letting out a flustered sigh, I looked out the window and watched as big, stone buildings passed, looking more extravagant than the last.

She pulled into an empty space, two more cars on either side of us. Looking around as I unclasped the "seatbelt" and stumbled out of the car and followed Bekah down a stone pathway and into a tavern.

With my heightened senses, I could smell the alcohol, and the food that made my stomach growl.

Sitting in a bench-like room, I settled myself into a comfortable position and played with a spoon absent-mindedly.

Rebekah went off about modern day devices and helped me navigate her small contraption that she called a phone. I caught on quiick, grateful for my fast learning abilities.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" A man said, setting down two thin booklets. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His build showed that he worked a lot.

He looked curiously at me, then to Rebekah. "Who's this?"

She flipped her hair, a tell tale sign that she liked this boy. "Matt, I want you to meet my little sister Esme. Esme, this is my friend Matt."

I peered up at the man named Matt and held out my hand. He took it and shook it firmly, careful not squeeze too hard. "It's a pleasure to meet you Matt. I hope to get the chance to become more acquainted with you."

His eyebrows rose in surprise but made no move to question.

"Ugh, so formal, Esme. Remember, this is the 21st century, not happy, every day rainbows," Kol interjected, plopping down beside me. I glared at the vampire, but made no move to say anything.

"Get the girl a soda and me a glass of whatever is strongest," he said nonchalantly, waving his hand lazily, dismissing Matt.

I noticed the bandage around the blondes hand. Something told me that his hand was shattered, but from what, I didn't know. At least, I didn't know until Kol said, "you're hand looks a little under the weather there, Matt. Maybe you should get it checked out."

Rebekah hissed at Kol, a sure warning that he should shut his mouth before they did something they'd both regret. Looking apologetically at Matt,who looked furious, I bid him a farewell as he stalked off to get out drinks.

"What the hell?" I snapped, my anger so built up that I didn't bother to try and speak English.

"English, darling. We don't understand a word you're saying," he said boredly.

"Shut up, Kol, or I'll-" Rebekah was abruptly cut off by Kol.

"No, you shut up, sister. It's your fault for getting so attached to that human who you won't even remember in the next hundred years or so," Kol hissed, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Without thinking, I put my hand on Kols' shoulder, urging him to look at me. His dark eyes locked on mine, glazed as if in a dream. Tapping into something deep within me, I captured his full attention.

"Maybe you should go home. Klaus and Elijah just called, said they needed you - it was important," I uttered softly, my voice just above a whisper. With a couple made up images of Rebekah getting a call, I pushed them deep within his head, lacing a couple of his thoughts and few transitional images to tie the whole scenario together.

Breaking my gaze, I released Kol from my hold and took my hand back to place in my lap. The vampire shook his head, as if trying to clear his head. Rebekah sat across from us, trying not to look like a fish out of water.

"Everything alright, Kol?" I asked sweetly, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He snapped, an almost snarl on his face, stood and swiped off the invisible dust from his shoulder. "Anyways, I must be going. Elijah and Klaus are waiting for me back at the house."

Without another word, he left, just as our drinks got there.

o0o

Dinner was nice. I didn't know what to order, but thankfully, Rebekah had an idea of I might've enjoyed - a hamburger. She told me it was made out of cow, much to my displeasure, but I couldn't help but love the taste. I was so hungry that I ended up eating the whole thing and my thin cut potato, or, in other words, fries. My soda burned my throat at first, but made my mouth feel all tingly. After a while, I learned to ignore the fuzzy burning and enjoy the sweet taste of sugar.

Now I sat on a couch, a book in hand while Elijah sat across from me in an armchair, sipping at a glass full of alcohol. He called it bourbon. I'd never understand men and their drinks.

In my hand I held a book on the human mind. Since the world was so full of them now I might as well try and grasp how they react and think to certain things.

My attempt to ignore all the day's events were futile as I sighed and dropped the book on the ground, wrapping my arms around me. So much had changed and I have no idea what to do or how to act. My language and gestures are too formal for nowaday interactions. I can't even walk without getting strange looks. Everything is so unfamiliar and strange that it scares me. I've never felt so vulnerable and confused in my life then I do right now. Even my own body was unfamiliar, yet it was mine once before.

"What's the matter?" Elijah asked, leaning forward to prop his hands on his knees.

I look up at him, my green eyes running over his manly features. He had changed, too. Everything I once knew was gone.

Pushing away those type of thoughts, I forced a smile on my face, though kept it down tempo as to not alert him.

"I'm fine, just today really drained me. Everything is so... different," I stated simply, pulling my knees to my chest.

He chuckled lightly, taking a sip from his glass. "Yes, everything is quite different. For the better, at least. Don't worry, I know you'll learn everything there is to know."

With a nod and one last smile I excused myself, telling him that I needed sleep. And I did. I kept rubbing at my eyes that could barely stay open. My body slumped against the stair railing as I climbed the stairs, nearly tripping more than once.

Retracing my steps, I managed to find the room that I had woken up in, still amazed by he vast space and extravagant furniture. It truly was amazing.

A white sleeping gown was placed on the bed, probably left by Rebekah as I stripped myself from my clothes and slipped the dress over my head. I crawled under the covers, the blankets thicker than the ones back then, but it felt nice as I warmed up and closed my eyes, relieved to have this day over and done with.

A/N: okay, so this is the first chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoyed. And just to clarify, Esme has a body of her 13 year old self, but will grow at a faster rate.

The time range in this is the day after the Mikaelson ball and right before Esther tries to kill her children.

A lot more will be explained next chapter.

Anyways thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this Kol," Esme wavered, her eyes shifting back and forth, afraid that someone might catch them in the crime._

_Kol had convinced Esme to help pull a prank on a girl he didn't like, yet liked at the same time. Her name was Eywen._

_Eywen just turned 13, a year younger than Kol. She has long, straight yellow hair, matching that of corn with a set of deep green eyes. At a young age everyone knew she grow with beauty and youth, a true bride with birthing hips. The girl had the looks, but her personality was rotten as an egg. She would yell at her younger siblings and threaten them by saying she'd beat them with a stick if they ever chose to embarrass her. Her attitude towards her elders was somewhat muffled, always polite wet wasn't afraid to call them out on something. Eywen, daughter of Erin and Yvette, was a spoiled brat in Esme's' eyes._

_"Oh, hush, Esme. This'll be hilarious, just wait until see her face," he promised, tying the string he had attached to a stick posted loosely into the ground, yet was firmly in place so that it would hold the bucket of mucky water._

_Looking around, she noticed they were completely hidden behind the bales of hay in the barn. Kol muttered something, eyes closed in concentration before smirking triumphantly as he backed away slowly from his work._

_"It's ready. Now let's go get a view of my terrific skills," he gloated, motioning for her to exit through the secret entrance they came through in the side of the barn._

My eyes fluttered open, a bright light flooding the room as I sat up, rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I noticed a pair of pants and t-shirt were set on the chest at the foot of my bed, a pair of undergarments placed on top.

I blushed. I had always hated talking about private matters. Even with Rebekah and Esther, I was always reluctant to actually talk about anything girly,especially my maidenhead. They were just topics I refused to acknowledge.

Shifting around, I finally got out from under the heavy blankets, which meant leaving the comforting warmth. Making my way over to the chest, I grabbed the clothes and made my way over the bathroom.

On the countertop, I saw a white towel with a few bottles placed by it. Rebekah had mentioned these before; they were used to clean your body and hair, and something called "conditioner." Taking a bottle, I popped open the lid and sniffed the surprisingly good-smelling hair products.

Turning the faucet, I allowed the water to heat up before turning on he showerhead. Stripping off my night clothes, I cautiously stepped under the falling water, the scalding temperature soothing my muscles. The ran down my body, eroding away all the impurities, making me feel clean as I lathered body soap into my hands and rubbed it into my tanned skin. Running my hands through my dark locks, I rubbed in the shampoo until I deemed it good enough before rinsing the bubbles out. The conditioner wasn't so bad. It felt nice and cool against my scalp, slick as I rubbed it in.

I actually got the hang of woman's everyday life. Well, almost. I still had a lot to learn. And that just showed how much it missed out on everything. It hurt to know that my biological family was dead while I lived, my heart still beating in my chest after a 100 years. It angered me to know that those murderous bastards got away with it, too.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself upand stepped out into my room where Rebekah sat in an armchair. I jumped in surprise, not expecting the blonde to be in my room.

"Thought I'd come and help you before I go out," she explained. She looked slightly miffed, yet eager as she moved to grab the clothes I brought into the bathroom with me.

I removed the towel, knowing full yell that Rebekah would want me to take it off anyways. She helped me understand the undergarments, and after a few tries, I was able to clasp the bra strap. I slid on a tank top and pair of skinny jeans - as Rebekah called it - although I had to roll up the pant legs since they didn't fit too well. I next pulled on a simple dark blue t-shirt that smelt faintly of... Kol.

"This is Kols shirt," I point out, sniffing the collar. To be honest, it didn't smell bad, in fact it smelt good - almost like pine and earth.

"Yes. Kol insisted, god knows why. That boy is always up to something, but seen as I ran out of clothes, it seemed perfect," she threw in, braiding my hair on both sides of my head, pulling it into what looked like a horse's tail.

"Oh," I breathed, offering her a small smile.

She smiled back, her blue eyes twinkling.

"So, who's Matt?" I asked.

And just like that, the sparkle died and a defensive mask came on. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "If I had interest in someone, I would want to tell you," I reason. "I think it's good to talk about things like this."

Rebekah sighed, hands placed on her hips. "Matt doesn't even like me, it doesn't really matter. He's a human, I'm a vampire. It would never have worked."

I raised an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with what Kol said? 'Cause we all know you shouldn't listen to Kol; he's an idiot."

The blonde chuckled. "Well, I can't argue with that, but... I don't know. I like him..."

"Then that's all that matters," I said with finality.

o0o

Elijah and Rebekah left later that morning, dressed in coats to fight off the coming cold. It was now the late afternoon and Kol and Klaus had made plans to go The Grill later that evening. I hadn't seen Esther or Finn since I woke up last night, and it irked me to now end.

Throughout the whole day I searched the TV, clicking the remote that Klaus had helped me navigate. Surprisingly enough, I found a show called _Supernatural. _It had creatures of the night, like ghosts, vampires and demons. Sam and Dean, two brothers, hunted them and seemingly teamed up with and angel. It was pretty interesting and made a note to keep updated.

Kol flashed beside me, plopping down on the couch. "Hello, little one," he smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and brought me in to place a cool kiss to my forehead. It was discrete, but not discrete enough as he gave a small, gentle sniff of my skin.

I pushed away, my strength allowing to push him to the other side of the 'L' shaped couch. "I don't feel like being your snack," I huffed, refocusing my attention on the flat screen TV. Damn, Sam Winchester is one hunk.

Kol smiled a humorless smile, his bright teeth flashing. "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart. I just came to check on you, maybe invite you to come have a drink with us since you'll be all alone once we leave."

"Don't be stupid, Kol, kids aren't allowed to drink in this time, and even if they were, I wouldn't want to drink even if I was dying of thirst," I snip, crossing my arms.

Kol stayed silent, making me uncomfortable since I knew he was ultimately thinking up a plan to get me to go. And strangely enough, I felt hungry again. And since there was no food in the fridge, I knew the only chance at eating would be to go to The Grill. Kol knew this because he was smirking at me, seeming to read my thoughts, or maybe, it was the loud growl that erupted from my stomach.

With a scowl, I stood up and went to get the flats I wore yesterday and grabbed a cardigan from Bekah's room, not caring if it matched or not. Then, after a couple seconds, I took off Kols dark shirt and slipped on the cardigan, feeling less exposed than with just the tank top.

Skipping downstairs, I saw that Kol and Klaus were standing by the door, dressed and ready with their coats. Although, they didn't need them. Maybe it was for the fashion? Or to seem normal? I wouldn't know really.

With a sigh, I stood next to Klaus who grinned down at me. "I'm hungry. Let's go," I mutter, hating that Kol was silently eating his victory.

_Eywen came out the barn, tripping the wire that held a bucket full dirty water. It fell and splashed, covering her in mud and cow dung. She gasped at the cold and the rancid smell, letting out a horrified scream as she ran forward, not even casting a glance at anyone at she made an escape to home._

_Kol broke down in fits of laughter. Although he was 4 years older than me, he was always so immature. His studies in witchcraft weren't too bad, though, since he tapped into his powers at such a young age. He taught me a few things, like how to fix something broken or how to set fire to something. It was truly fascinating._

_"That was hilarious," he chuckled, wiping the dirt from his pant leg before heading off towards home. I watched as he went without a care in the world._

We walked into The Grill, my eyes scanning over the many faces of humans. It irked me that I could smell each of their individual scents. And it irked me even more that I could still smell Kol on me.

Following close behind my brothers, I saw that they were heading to the bar where a man with sandy blonde hair sat with a beautiful, dark haired woman. She had pale skin and big brown eyes.

"Oh, come on now. Don't go blaming the new family in town just 'cause you lot got a killer at large," Klaus cut in, his eyes cold and scrutinizing. This probably had to do with something that I missed. Or didn't hear.

The man stared at Klaus, while the woman shifted gazes between the two men, before her eyes landed on Kol who stared at her with calculating eyes. She shifted uncomfortably, and I didn't blame her.

"Don't mind us. My brother and I are here to let off some steam. Right, Kol?"

"Right," Kol answered, his eyes never leaving the girl.

That is, until she looked at me. Her eyes widened slightly, before smiling softly. Even though it was natural for people to smile at me, I couldn't help but think that the only reason they smiled was because of the Faerie inside that gave off waves of trust and love.

"And who is this?" The blonde asked, looking at me. "A little young to have a drink, aren't you?" He tried not to show it, but he was worried. I understood, I mean, why would a little girl be hanging out with two deadly, original vampires?

I laughed lightly. "Looks do deceive, don't they?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he looked at me, the. Klaus.

"This is Esme, our little sister. The details on how she is alive is confidential. Esme, this is Alaric and... Merida, was it?" Klaus asked, not really caring whether he got it right or not.

With a hand held out, I shook Alaric's hand and after, Merida's. They both seemed really nice, although there were still some factors to test, like whether they were truly nice and could be trusted. I knew that human psychology book would come in handy.

A/N: _Sorry the time warps and everything. Esther originally only woke up a few days ago, instead of two weeks, but I thought it fitting to allow the character to adjust and get used to her new world. I tired to fix the problem, but that would mean I'd have to rewrite the whole first chapter and I didn't want to do that to you guys. I did change a few things, but not a lot where'd it make a big difference. I did, though, take out Finn since he's with Esther. _

_On another note, the whole scene where Esther tries to kill her children will be in the next chapter. And I apologize for not updating for a few days, I just felt terrible._

_I also said that a lot would be explained. Turns out it will be explained next chapter. But you did get a feel for Emse. She's sweet and tends to be optimistic about things, despite everything that happened. You'll get more of an idea of how Emse really is through the next few chapters. I want to develop her before trying anything new._

_Also I wanted to ask you guys if I'm getting the characters down. Are they too OOC? Or are they sorta spot on, but need a little work? I'd love to hear from you. PM me or whatever._

_Thanks_


End file.
